The present invention relates to neuromorphic and neurosynaptic computation, and in particular, compositional prototypes for scalable neurosynaptic networks.
Neuromorphic and neurosynaptic computation, also referred to as artificial neural networks, are computational systems that are inspired by biological brains. For example, neuromorphic and neurosynaptic computation may comprise various electronic circuits and/or create connections between processing elements that are inspired by neurons of a biological brain.
In biological systems, the point of contact between an axon of a neural module and a dendrite on another neuron is called a synapse, and with respect to the synapse, the two neurons are respectively called pre-synaptic and post-synaptic. The essence of our individual experiences is stored in conductance of the synapses. The synaptic conductance may change with time as a function of the relative spike times of pre-synaptic and post-synaptic neurons.